Baby Project
by MissJimmyChoo
Summary: "Aw look... Rachel and Puck. Don't they make such a cute couple," She smirked, "It's a shame I don't have my camera with me to take a photo of the happy family."


**Thanks for the nice reviews on my other one shot**

* * *

Puck threw the plastic baby into the back of his truck, his face was carved into a scowl. Rachel hopped onto the passenger seat daintily before smoothing out her skirt. Puck got in his own side before Rachel's eyes flickered to the doll. She picked up the doll which was wrapped in a pink blanket. The name that their teacher had given it was 'Polly'.

"Noah, please don't throw our daughter about. She could get hurt," Rachel rocked the doll in her arms and Puck was rolling his eyes. Fuck he didn't know crazy ass Berry could be this... crazy.

"It's a doll for fucks sake, Berry," He sighed to show her just how annoyed he was. Rachel covered the dolls ears.

"Shh... She'll hear you," She told him as she glared at him.

"Shit. She's a doll," He jammed the keys in and started the truck.

"If you hadn't noticed Noah I have an immaculate academic record. If I get a low grade in this project then my record won't be quite so perfect, now will it? I personally don't like having to be paired up with you but I'd really like to make the most of it and get the best out of it and-" She was interrupted by Puck because he sensed a rant coming on.

"Berry, you do know that it doesn't matter how much you speak it still goes right over my head?" He started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

"Noah you'd really accomplish a lot if you listened to me more. I'd really he-" Once again she was interrupted and she was starting to get annoyed. She hated getting interrupted. And he knew it.

"Whatever Berry," He hadn't been listening to a word she'd said but it was still annoying because she had such a loud voice and he feared he'd get a head ache.

"I want to get an A on this project," She told him as she stared out of the window.

"God Berry. It's sex ed. It really doesn't matter if you don't get an A," Puck was rolling his eyes at her.

"Noah. It does matter. Seriously," She huffed and stared out of the window.

They'd got paired together for the 'parenting' class. They'd been given a baby and they had to look after it. The doll had a sensor so the teacher knew how they were doing. It picked up things like how long the baby was left crying and if someone dropped the child on it's head. Neither one of them had liked being put in this pair. Rachel had wanted to work with Finn. And Puck didn't want to do it at all.

Puck ignored her and enjoyed the silence that came from his not talking. Rachel could only stay quiet for about 5 minutes. But that was 5 minutes of silence for Puck.

* * *

After a lecture from Rachel, Puck found himself rocking the doll as he tried to make himself a sandwich. His sister found this hilarious and she was laughing her head off at the kitchen table. But she refused to help.

"Noah... Hold baby Polly up a bit. Her head's nearly in the butter," Annie giggled. She was sitting at the table with a magazine in front of her. She'd put the magazine down when Puck had tried to juggle the knife and the baby because in her words 'it was sooo much more entertaining'.

"It wouldn't nearly be in the butter if you'd decided to help me," Puck glared at her.

"But this way it's more interesting. If I held the doll it'd just be you making a sandwich. I've seen that before. Now this..." She grinned, "Is something I've never seen."

"Annie," Puck growled at her. He'd been trying to make a sandwich for the past half an hour. And Polly already had a tomato stain on her babygro, a piece of bread that'd been mushed up on her blanket and a piece of cucumber on her head.

"Noah," His sister replied sweetly. God she was annoying. She might only be 11 but Puck really felt like killing her at times.

"You're annoying," He grumbled. His sister nodded her head.

"I know," She agreed, "So explain to me again. Why are you doing this?"

"It's a school project," Puck grunted as he dropped the doll's head into the butter, "Polly's gonna need a wash tonight," He whispered to himself.

"And when have you ever participated in a school project?" Annie raised an eyebrow.

"Since now. I got paired with crazy- Berry. I'm scared she'll kill me and bury the body if we get anything less than an A," He picked up his weird looking sandwich off the side and carried that and the baby over to the table.

"Careful you don't dro-" His sister started before getting stopped when Puck slid on a slice of bread and ended up on the floor, "Well at least the baby's okay."

"Argh! I hate Berry at times," He mumbled.

"Is Rachel the nice one that baby sits me?" Annie asked. Puck nodded, "I think you 2 should get married."

"You've spent too much time with mum," Puck stated and Annie just laughed.

* * *

When Rachel recieved the doll the next morning at school she was disgusted. Puck had cleaned the blanket and babygro. He'd even tried to clean off the food. But there was a slice of cucumber lodged in her mouth that he just couldn't get out. Rachel ran straight to the restrooms. After a lot of scrubbing and Puck sticking a pencil into her mouth to try and get it out the baby looked as good as new. When they both appeared from the ladies room Santana was laughing.

"Aw look... Rachel and Puck. Don't they make such a cute couple," She smirked, "It's a shame I don't have my camera with me to take a photo of the happy family."

"Fuck off Satan," Puck glared at her.

"Can I be god mother? Pleease," Brittany asked from beside Santana.

"Sure you can Britt," Rachel said softly.

"Aw no fair," Santana pouted, "I wanted to be god mother."

"I thought I told you to fuck off," Puck hissed.

"I'm going, I'm going," Then Santana and Brittany walked off. And Rachel noticed that their baby boy was hanging upside down as it was falling out of the side of Santana's bag.

"We're so much better parents," Rachel muttered.

* * *

At lunch time the cafeteria was filled with baby dolls. Some people were dragging them along, clearly bored by the project. And other were cradling the child in their arms as they fed them 'food' from plastic bottles. Rachel was one of those people.

"Come on, Polly. You have to eat," Rachel told the child as she tried to stick the bottle further into her mouth. Puck was beside her waiting for his turn to hold the child. They'd decided that Rachel would look after her so Puck could eat his lunch and then they'd swap.

Finn, who'd been paired with Mercedes, was bouncing a baby boy named Robin up and down. He'd been given the job as full time dad because Mercedes really didn't want to do the project. Artie and Mike had been paired together and they were discussing how they'd happened to have the child. Mike said they'd adopted it but Artie thought that it'd come from a previous relationship. To start with they didn't want to be a gay couple but soon turned it into a joke by constantly adding sweetie onto everything they said. Kurt was glaring at them because he hated to be mocked. His baby had been threwn into his locker and hadn't come out for the rest of the day.

"Sweetie can I have your muffin?" Mike asked Artie.

"Sure honey," Artie replied as he handed the muffin to Mike.

"I do not do that," Kurt snapped, "Stop it."

But they both just ignored him.

"I think it's your turn to look after Polly," Rachel handed the doll to Puck carefully before forking a leaf of her salad.

"You make quite a good dad," Mike commented before adding, "Honey."

"Shut it Chang," Puck glared at the boy before rocking the doll on his knee.

"Just saying the truth," Mike shrugged, "Darling."

"That's really annoying, you know?" Kurt hissed at him.

"Sorry sweetie," Mike laughed.

* * *

That evening Rachel was rocking the baby as she paced around Puck's room.

"Was Finn glaring at me at lunch, Noah? Because I swear he was. I mean-" And on Rachel ranted. She'd been asking him the same question for over an hour now. Puck was lounging on his bed as he texted some of the guys on the football team.

"No Berry. He loves you and you're gonna get married and have babies," Puck commented without really listening.

"Really? Do you really think that?" Rachel stopped and looked at him.

"Yeah, why?" He put his cell on the bed before looking at her.

"Well I just thought that the relationship wasn't working anymore. He's always busy. I'm always busy. He hardly ever says he loves me anymore," Rachel started pacing once more.

"Well break up with him then," Puck sighed.

"But what if this is a rough patch? I don't want to make a mistake," Rachel said and Puck rolled his eyes.

"Do whatever you want then. I was just trying to help," Puck shrugged and picked up his cell again.

* * *

"I broke up with him," Rachel told him as she leaned against the locker next to his.

"That's good," Puck commented without looking at her.

"Is it?" She asked him with her eyebrows knitted together.

"Yeah, I guess," Puck shrugged as he closed his locker.

"Why is it a good thing?" Rachel asked him.

"I dunno," Puck shrugged one shoulder.

"You said 'that's good', what did you mean?" Rachel pushed the pushchair towards Puck. She'd found it in her basement from when she was little and thought it'd be easier than holding Polly all the time.

"I'm not you, Berry. I don't always mean things when I speak," Puck shrugged and started pushing the pushchair to his next class.

"You really should think before you speak Noah. It'll help you later in life," Rachel told him and he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," He mumbled. Although deep down he was quite happy that Rachel had broken up with Finn. But he'd never admit that.

* * *

Rachel was babysitting like she always did on a Friday night. Her and Annie were sitting on the couch in the Puckerman's living room watching Shrek 2. They had a bowl of popcorn in the middle of them and baby Polly was sitting on Annie's knee.

"You know," Annie started, "Noah really likes you."

Rachel let out a loud laugh, "No way."

"Yes way. It's true," Annie nodded her head.

"How did you find that out then?" Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"He was talking about you at breakfast. He never talks about girls. Ever. Especially not at breakfast. Because mum's there then," Annie shrugged. She turned away from the TV to look at Rachel.

"That is so not true," Rachel shook her head.

"It is. And he was practically glowing when he told me you and Finn had broken up. Sorry about that by the way," Annie smiled.

"It's okay. And no he wasn't. You're imagining things," Rachel grinned at her as she paused the film.

"I am not," Annie crossed her arms.

"You are," Rachel teased.

Puck arrived back from Mike's an hour later. He walked into the living room where Shrek 3 was now being played but no one was watching it. Annie was curled up under Rachel's arm, asleep, and Rachel was resting her cheek on Annie's hair. She was also asleep. And so was baby Polly who was sitting on Rachel's knee. Puck moved the popcorn bowl from inbetween them and threw a blanket onto them. He turned off the TV, glanced at them once more before walking upstairs with a smile on his face.

* * *

The following Monday was the day they'd get their graded for the baby project. Rachel and Puck had spent the weekend doing 'family activities' like going to the park with baby Polly. Puck and Rachel walked into the classroom. Puck was holding Polly. They sat at a desk near the back. About 10 minutes later the teacher walked in.

"Well done everyone. Most of you would make wonderful parents. I'll just give out an evaluation on how I think you did," She walked between the desks as she placed slips of paper on the desks. When she got to Puck and Rachel she smiled, "Well done you 2. You came out top of the class," She said as she placed down a piece of paper. There was a big A+ in the corner and a comment at the bottom which included things like 'you'd make amazing parents' and 'well done, I'm very proud of you'.

"Well done. Noah," Rachel smiled at the boy beside her. He returned the smile and whispered a thanks.

As they exited the classroom as the bell went they handed Polly back to the teacher. Rachel left the classroom and was near to her locker when Puck called her.

"Rachel?" He hadn't called her that since middle school.

"Yes?" Rachel turned to look at him. Puck didn't say anything but he went over to her and kissed her.

* * *

**I hope you liked it**


End file.
